Let's Get Hot
by Lyssar
Summary: In which Kurt & Blaine play a game!


The boys sat straddling their chairs, arms crossed and resting on the backs. Blaine had suggested they play a game, and Kurt was certain he would win. The rules were simple: constant kissing, but hands to yourself. As soon as one of them laid a finger on the other, the game would be over.

They gazed steadily at one another. "Ready?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"Of course I am," Kurt scoffed. He leaned closer. "And I am going to win."

"I'd like to see you try," Blaine returned.

Without warning, Kurt's lips smashed against his, cutting off his breathing and forcing him to inhale sharply through his nose. His hands flew forward instinctively, stopping just inches away from cradling Kurt's head. Blaine yanked his hands back, gripping the seat of the chair fiercely as he leaned into the kiss.

Kurt's arms were still resting easily on the back of his chair, his entire body leaning into the kiss. Blaine pushed back, nibbling at Kurt's lower lip before thrusting his tongue inside,taking control as he leaned forward against the back of his chair. Kurt moaned, titling his head a little to give Blaine better access. His arms dropped to his sides, hands resting on his thighs as he shifted in the chair.

Blaine pulled away for a moment, breaking the kiss to gasp for air. Kurt stared at him, eyes wide and skin flushed pink as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Not so composed now, are you?" Blaine panted.

"Get back here and kiss me," Kurt demanded, leaning close and trying to capture Blaine's lips.

Blaine licked his lips, tracing his tongue slowly over first the lower and then the upper, watching as Kurt's eyes dilated just a little bit more, the bright blue just barely visible around the darkness of his pupils. Blaine shifted forward, his lips nearly against Kurt's, his hot breath ghosting over them.

Kurt sighed softly, leaning forward and trying to close the gap between them, only to have Blaine jerk back quickly, his lips no longer within Kurt's reach.

Kurt glared at him. "When I win, you are in _so_ much trouble."

Blaine grinned. "You wish," he whispered, leaning in and capturing Kurt's lips once more. Blaine pressed his mouth against Kurt's forcefully, his tongue diving in and tracing the inside before tangling with his.

Kurt moaned, pressing back fiercely as his hands clenched into fists. Blaine's hands were still clenched tightly around the seat of his chair, the knuckles stark white against the fan skin of his hands.

Kurt's tongue made its way into Blaine's mouth, tracing the inside before Kurt pulled away to worry Blaine's lower lip between his teeth. One of Kurt's hands relaxed, resting lightly on his thigh before dropping between his legs.

Blaine's hand shot forward, wrapping firmly around Kurt's wrist and halting the movement of his hand.

Kurt broke the kiss, leaning back and smirking at Blaine. "I win," he said softly, raising his arm.

Kurt peeled Blaine's hand away from his arm, rising from his chair and turning it around.

"Come sit here," Kurt instructed.

Blaine stood, eyeing Kurt warily as he say in Kurt's chair.

"Close your eyes," Kurt whispered, raising one hand to trail his fingers down Blaine's cheek.

Blaine complied, relaxing against the back of the chair and resting his hands in his lap. He heard a slight rustling, and then his hands were being tugged behind the back of the chair, a soft cloth wrapped snugly around his wrists. Kurt's nose rubbed against his.

"Eskimo," Blaine whispered, opening his eyes and smiling a little.

Kurt grinned, kissing him softly and resting his hands on Blaine's sides.

"You're going to hate me for this," he whispered, pulling away and kneeling at Blaine's feet.

Kurt's hands skimmed up beneath Blaine's shirt, running slowly up his sides and across his stomach. Blaine squirmed beneath his touch, sliding forward a little on the chair and tugging against the bonds on his wrists. Kurt grinned, his hands moving to Blaine's hips and pushing him back. His hands skimmed the waistband of Blaine's jeans before slowly working the button loose and sliding the zipper down.

Kurt slid his hands behind Blaine, tugging at the back of his jeans. "Up," Kurt whispered, and Blaine lifted himself away from the chair just long enough for Kurt to slide his pants to his ankles. Kurt's hands settled on Blaine's thighs, gripping them firmly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's, kissing him slowly.

Kurt's right hand released his grip on Blaine's leg, trailing lightly over the skin on the inside of his thigh before tracing the shape of Blaine's erection through his boxers.

Blaine moaned, trying to arch into the touch, only to be held back by Kurt's firm grip on his thigh. Kurt leaned away, breaking the kiss and dropping his lips to Blaine's ear. "Hold still," he whispered. "It's your own fault I'm doing this."

"I hate you," Blaine said, but there was no heat behind the words. Kurt's fingers continued slowly moving over Blaine's cock, the motion doing nothing but increasing Blaine's frustration. "Stop teasing," Blaine whined, trying to arch his hips again. Kurt kissed him, his fingers tightening around Blaine's cock and stroking gently for a few moments before Kurt dropped his hand back to Blaine's thigh. "_Kurt_," Blaine growled. "This isn't fun- oh my _God_."

Kurt was pressing soft kisses against Blaine's cock, his warm breath making it twitch against the fabric of Blaine's boxers. Kurt took the head into his mouth, his tongue darting out to swirl slowly around it before he pulled away and continued trailing kisses along the length.

"Kurt, _fuck_, c'mon," Blaine panted.

Kurt pulled away. "You don't like what I'm doing?" he asked. "Cause I can stop."

Blaine glared at him. "Kurt Hummel, if you don't blow me _right now_, I am _never_ - " Blaine's threat was cut off by a groan as Kurt's tongue licked across the head of his cock. Kurt grinned, pressing a light kiss to Blaine's cock before leaning away again and letting his grip on Blaine's thighs slacken a little. Blaine bucked his hips, trying to force his cock, closer to Kurt's mouth.

Blaine's arms tugged at his bonds as he squirmed beneath Kurt's hands. "I hate you," he said. "I hate you _so fucking_ - mmmpf." Kurt's mouth was on his, swallowing up his words as Kurt's tongue shoved into his mouth.

"You were saying?" Kurt murmured against his lips.

"I hate you," Blaine mumbled.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked, his hand trailing down Blaine's chest and halting with the palm flat against his lower abdomen.

"Because," Blaine groaned. "You're a motherfucking tease."

Kurt smirked. "You like it, Blaine. Deny it all you want, but I know you like having me tease you."

Blaine pursed his lips, refusing to dignify Kurt's words with an answer. Kurt kissed him once more before dropping back to his knees and resting his head on Blaine's thigh. "All right," he whispered. "I'll stop teasing."

Blaine's eyes fell closed, and the two of them remained motionless for a moment. Blaine heard Kurt shift between his legs, and then warm wetness was engulfing his cock, sending pleasure racing through his veins as his hips tried to buck forward. Kurt's grip on his thighs was firm, though, and Blaine couldn't move.

"Fucking hell, _Kurt_," Blaine groaned. Kurt hummed around him, taking in more of his cock and swallowing around it. "Kurt, ugh, you- I'm -"

Kurt sucked a little harder, taking in more of Blaine's cock before pulling away completely. Blaine's eyes flew open, his jaw falling open in outrage. Kurt hovered near Blaine's cock, his soft breaths ghosting over the glistening head and making Blaine whimper.

"I'm going to kill you," Blaine said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't get away, and then I'm going to _murder_ - ughhhhhh."

Kurt had taken Blaine's cock in his mouth again, flattening his tongue along the underside and sucking hard. One of his hands released its grip on Blaine's thigh, wrapping around the base of Blaine's cock and squeezing gently. Blaine moaned, his hips thrusting upward and forcing more of his cock into Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallowed hard, moaning around Blaine's cock and beginning to bob his head a little, moving his hand at the same pace.

"Kurt, I - _fuck _- I'm -"

Kurt hummed around him, and Blaine's body went rigid, his orgasm barreling through him as Kurt swallowed around his cock. Kurt pulled away just before it would be too much, rising and leaning in to kiss him, his arms resting on Blaine's shoulders.

"Still planning to murder me later?" Kurt murmured.

"Absolutely," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt stepped away. "Well, I'm going to let you think about that for a little while," he said, turning and leaving the room.

"_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_, you _come back here!_"

Kurt peeked around the doorframe. "Untie yourself and come get me," he replied, grinning.

Blaine glared at him and began yanking at the knots around his wrists.


End file.
